


【授翻】Some Are Silver/一方为银

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make new friends and keep the old. Some are silver, the others gold. <br/>结识新朋友，留着老朋友；一方为白银，一方为真金。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Some Are Silver/一方为银

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Are Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119329) by roque_clasique. 



标题：Some Are Silver 一方为银  
作者：roque_clasique  
译者：ikerestrella  
分级：PG  
简介：第七季解决利维坦后，Sam因脑部受伤记忆受损，Dean患上关节炎，两人放弃猎魔定居下来。  
字数：原文4,708，译文9,505  
原文链接：<http://roque-clasique.livejournal.com/137486.html>

* * *

  
  
【题注】  
Make new friends and keep the old. Some are silver, the others gold.   
结识新朋友，留着老朋友；一方为白银，一方为真金。  
  
  
**  
  
从某一天起，Sam突然意识到这个世界的色调变了。转眼之间，所有的东西都变成了绿的、红的和白的。白色是雪——现在是冬天，他一直记不住现在是冬天；可是那绿色和红色并非来自自然，蝴蝶结是红的、松树针是绿的，还有各种装饰品、花环、猩猩木。他自己都不知道，为什么有时候连内裤都能忘了穿，却总是记得“猩猩木”这种词。不过没有任何人——普通医生也好，巫医也好——能够解释最近这段日子他的脑子到底是怎么回事。  
  
“Dean，”他说，“现在几月了？”  
  
他们现在在塔吉特服装店的男装专区里。Dean正费力地忙着解开他身上法兰绒衬衫的扣子，好让他能够脱下试穿另外一件，不过他的手指僵直，怎么也不配合。  
  
“十二月，”Dean说着，垂下手让Sam来帮忙，“怎么了？”  
  
“所以要到圣诞节了。”  
  
“照以往来讲的话，是这样，”Dean说着，微蹙着眉头，脱下衬衫扔进推车里，表情因专注而愁苦。Sam从货架上取出一件摊开来递给Dean，像是一位绅士为女士递过大衣。  
  
“转过去，”Sam说。Dean听话地转过身，让Sam帮助他穿上衣服。现在天色还早，差不多早上十点，Dean的身子还没暖和起来——Sam想，再过几个小时，他应该就能靠自己一个人穿上衣服了，不过就现在来说，他的肩膀还不够灵活，没法让他耸耸肩将衣服穿上去。Sam已经记不清Dean具体是什么时候确诊的了——一年？五年？除此之外，在医生给他关节时有的疼痛一个确切的名字前，已经有一段时间了。（风湿性关节炎——“风蚀”，听起来像是这病在Dean的身体里肆意噬咬着，像是要将他的身体掏空）不过，Sam却总感觉这病恶化得过快，比理应的速度还要快，他总是适应不过来。  
  
“我们要不要买棵树？”Dean问。  
  
“嗯……”Sam说着，为哥哥调整着衣领。树？他们刚刚在谈论树吗？他努力想要在Dean还没意识到他失神的时候将之前的对话拾起来，“那你认为我们要不要买棵树？”  
  
“我们可以在电视机旁放一棵，”Dean说，“放棵小点的。我们还可以买点挂灯，现在有卖白色的。”  
  
“圣诞树，”Sam恍然大悟地说。  
  
“是啊，”Dean说。他永远那么有耐心，“你认为呢？”  
  
Sam在脑子里尽力描绘那幅画面：在他们狭小脏乱的客厅角落里，摆着一棵树。小时候，Dean可以用任何他找得到的东西搭出“圣诞树”来：他可以把画满星星的建筑图纸裹在汽车旅馆的台灯上，可以给一支步枪披上金属箔。Sam不知道John对于圣诞节的记忆是否有不同，可是在他的记忆中，无论何时，Dean搭好一棵“圣诞树”，John都会给那棵树应有的待遇：他会在深夜他们俩熟睡后悄悄把礼物放在那棵“树”下，哪怕他们俩都不相信圣诞老人的存在。  
  
Sam在斯坦福度过的第一个圣诞节，他一个人呆在寝室里黯然神伤。他打开门，发现有一座啤酒罐堆成的小金字塔，最下方放着下学期用的统计学课本，价值一百五十美元。他以为他必须得靠偷才能把这书给弄来，因为他很确定，他肯定买不起。  
  
“买棵树应该不错。”Sam说。  
  
Dean展开嘴角，像是高兴Sam给出了正确的答案。  
  
“说不定之后我们可以顺便去中学那边”他说，“他们在停车场里卖树，我昨天看到了。”  
  
Sam不太记得昨天的事，不过想到他当时可能和Dean一起在车上，他还是点了点头。  
  
“所以，”Dean说，“你觉得这件衬衫怎么样？”  
  
“肩膀有点紧，”Sam说着，轻轻地将头向前压了压，以便于看清他脖子处的标签，“你可以穿加大号的，这样穿衣服时会比较容易。”  
  
“好主意，”Dean说，“帮我一把？”  
  
Sam为他将衣服拽到手肘的地方，这样Dean就可以接过手自己来。接着，他帮着Dean为他把自己的衬衫穿上去。最糟糕的是左肩还有手掌和手腕。除此之外还有髋部和膝盖。不过最严重的还是手上。他们看上去和Sam记得的（或者说，Sam认为他自己所记得的）已经不一样了。他的关节已经开始肿胀，手指也总是蜷曲着。  
  
现在，Sam看着他僵直的手指在购物车的把手上渐渐放松起来；接着他开始推动着购物车向商店门口走去。他的步子很慢，像是已经九十岁了，可是——  
  
“Dean，”Sam说，“你现在多少岁？”  
  
“那你现在多少岁？”Dean反问道。Sam知道，他只是想帮助自己，只是想让他能够自己把这想出来。不过，要进行这些心理训练，需要专门的时间和地点，而塔吉特服装店并不是合适的选择。  
  
“七十三岁，”Sam说。Dean哼了哼鼻。  
  
“你有时候看起来的确差不多了。我三十五岁，Sammy。”  
  
“我们去年有买圣诞树吗？”  
  
Dean抿紧嘴唇摇了摇头，“去年我们在存钱买房子，记得吗？当时我们住在那个墙上挂着麋鹿头的旅馆里？喝蛋奶酒？然后还一起打牌，打了多久来着，六个小时？”  
  
“那是去年的事？”感觉过了好久了。Sam对于时间的概念一直很模糊。这对他来说完全没道理——他身边的一切像是一下子全部冒出来，又一下子全部不见了。“前年呢？”  
  
“我在医院，”Dean说。  
  
“噢，”Sam说，“我记得那个。”  
  
“啊，”Dean说，“我可不想记得。嘿，弯下身子把灯拿过来，好不好？顺便再拿包银色的球，还有那些金色的。”  
  
“结识新的球，留着老的球[1]……”Sam开始唱了起来。  
  
“真幽默，”Dean想要装作生气的样子，可是完全没能成功，“走快点，我敢保证，收银台前排的人比起之前都翻了一倍了。”  
  
“所以，到底什么时候是圣诞？”Sam问着，将闪着金光的装饰品扔进推车里，落在Dean新买的衬衫上。  
  
“星期五，”Dean说着，身子靠在推车上，像是把那当做了助行架。  
  
“那今天是？”  
  
“星期六。”  
  
“该死，”Sam说，“所以我只有六天时间来给你准备礼物了？”  
  
Dean放声大笑，“我什么都不需要，老兄。我现在正在买新衣服，这就差不多了。”  
  
Sam看上去并没有被说服，不过他决定把这件事先搁着，在心里祈祷着以后自己还能记起。他本来应该把这记在本子上，这样就不会忘记了，可是他的笔记本落在了家里。他想把所有事都记在本子上，然后随身携带——他的记忆难以捉摸，所以他希望能够把它们归门别类，任意获取。那些记忆仍在他的脑子里，可是却杂乱无章。有时候，他一觉醒来，不知道自己现在是在谁的房子里；有时候，他看着Dean在他们盒子一样方方正正的厨房里忙活着，却不知道他为什么一瘸一拐，不知道为什么他端着橙汁的动作那么笨拙，不知道他为什么像个小孩子一样蜷曲着手拿着叉子。  
  
“在那之前的圣诞呢？”Sam问，“医院那个之前？”  
  
Dean清了清喉咙，将推车停靠在最短的队伍后面，身子更彻底地靠在推车边。很明显，他现在需要坐下来，Sam努力克制住自己想要抓住他的肩膀搀扶他的冲动。  
  
“我们烧了Bobby的尸体。”Dean说。  
  
  
  
**  
  
Bobby死的那年过得很痛苦。这是Sam所能记得的全部。可是之后那年，就是在医院里的那个圣诞——那也同样艰难。Dean扭伤了膝盖，这倒不是什么新鲜事，不过这次，他不是在奔跑、跳跃甚至是慢跑的时候扭伤的膝盖，而是在上楼梯时。他的膝盖已经肿成了一个柚子的大小。医生为他治疗软骨伤时，还找到了一根骨刺；除此之外，他为他做了几次活组织检查，这下他们俩才知道为什么Dean每天早上四肢总是那么僵硬，为什么他的手指没法好好弯曲握住枪柄，为什么他会被餐厅门口的两级台阶绊倒。  
  
Dean非常小心谨慎地提出，自从他们和利维坦的最后一战后，Sam就一直“不在最佳状态”；那场行动里，他的头砸向一块混凝土块。这就好比是压上他饱受折磨的可怜脑袋的最后一根稻草。因为，哪怕在两个星期的昏迷和数月的认知治疗以及之后数年的疗养后，在足足百分之七十的时间里，他都仍是神志模糊的。  
  
“不管怎么说，你还是原来的你，”Dean总是那么说，而Sam也总是相信他。要记住他自己没什么问题，要记住Dean也没问题，不过其他的事就让他应接不暇了：即时情景是最困难的——对话时跟上别人的节奏、做晚饭时不要忘记食物还在炉子上、穿好一只鞋后记得穿下一只。  
  
他想着，从某种角度讲，Dean的病对他来说兴许是件好事。这让他不得不承担起责任来，因为他现在不能再这么迷迷糊糊地过日子了——有些事必须得由他来做，就像是为他哥哥系鞋带，帮他扣扣子，在食物需要切割的时候为他切割，在他的关节需要包扎的时候为他包扎。  
  
他自己有应付的方法，比如说他的笔记本，还有Dean贴得满屋子都是的便利贴。做每一件事，他都定好闹钟（不过，这也是在他还能想起来定闹钟的情况下）。如果汤放在炉子上，他会定闹钟；如果他需要洗澡，他会定闹钟；如果是Dean需要洗澡，他也会定闹钟——避免他摔倒，也避免Sam忘记Dean去哪里了，然后慌张起来。  
  
这一套还算是奏效，不过Sam每天都在担心着，哪一天会出点什么乱子。  
  
“这就像那部电影里演的那样，”他们从塔吉特服装店回家后，Dean开口道。他们坐在沙发上，Dean身上只穿着一件衬衫，以便Sam为他打两周一次的针。  
  
“哪部电影？”Sam心不在焉地问着，将枕头从哥哥的手臂上放取了出来，然后在破口处按上一小团棉花。  
  
“我们在密歇根那个装修得很时髦的旅馆里的收费频道看的，《记忆碎片》。”  
  
“我不记得了，”Sam说。Dean笑了笑。  
  
“正是这样。那里面讲的就是一个脑部受伤的男人，他只能记得，呃，多久来着，三分钟之内发生的事？他没办法形成任何短期记忆。他的妻子以为他是假装的，所以她一直对他说，他还没给她打针，于是他就一直给她打针，打了大概有一百多次了，然后她就死了。”  
  
Sam面色惊恐，注射器掉在了地上，“这一点也不好笑。”  
  
“嘿，”Dean慌乱地说。  
  
“这他妈一点也不好笑，Dean。就你刚才说的那些？就因为那个，我害怕得晚上觉都没法睡。”  
  
“Sam，”Dean说，“我不是这个意思，我不是——我只是随便说说，明白了吗？我只是在说胡话。”  
  
“我绝对不会那样对你，”Sam说，“我真的不想那样对你，该死，要是我——”  
  
“我知道，”Dean说，“我知道你不会。我相信你，Sam，百分之百相信。要是我不相信你，你觉得我还会和你开这种玩笑吗？”  
  
“是吗，”Sam说，“我觉得你完全可能开这种玩笑。”  
  
Dean皱了皱眉，伸出笨拙的手揉了揉自己的嘴。这是他打小就有的习惯，可是现在他的手指已经不像以前那样可以任意弯曲了，所以他的动作也和以前不同。“听着，”他说，“我向你保证，如果到了什么时候，我没法再相信你了，我会告诉你的。我会直接告诉你。绝对不开玩笑。”  
  
“你保证？”Sam说。  
  
“对天起誓。”Dean的眼睛睁得很大，像是卡通片里的人物一样，那是他用来表达诚恳的一贯做法，不过Sam是因为他嘴唇的坚定才相信了他。他也许是忘记了很多事，可是他永远不会忘记，该怎样去理解他的哥哥。  
  
“好吧，”他说着，伸手去拿笔记本，“我要把这个记下来。”  
  
“很好，”Dean说。他看着他在纸上潦草着笔，“要我用血签个字吗？”  
  
“或许以后吧，”Sam说。就在这时，他的电话在手机里吵闹地响了起来。  
  
“午饭铃声，”Dean说着，撑着沙发站了起来，一只手扶住沙发把手，另一只手敲打着Sam的头。  
  
“喂，”Sam说着，可是没有移动。他任由他的哥哥将他当做支架，渐渐地站直身子。  
  
  
  
**  
  
星期四，Dean没有起床。  
  
Sam刚开始并没发现，直到他的一个闹钟响了起来，他看了看弹出的备忘录，上边写着，“现在十点了，你知道你哥哥在哪儿吗？[2]”  
  
他脑子里的第一个想法是，太可悲了，他甚至记不起来这东西是谁设计的，这个玩笑是谁开的——不过他理解到了备忘录的意思，他意识到，不，他不知道他的哥哥在哪儿。该死，Dean到哪里去了？几分钟的时间里，他的内心被全然的恐惧占领，渐渐地，他才想起来去Dean的卧室敲门。Dean回答，“嗯？”  
  
Sam立马庆幸地冲进房内。Dean正坐在被子上，不过身上仍然穿着宽松的牛仔裤和运动衫。他对着Sam努力地作出一个微笑，可是却并不令人信服。  
  
“嘿，”Sam说着，小心翼翼地坐在床边，“你在干吗？”  
  
“呃，没干嘛，”Dean说，“只是发发呆。”  
  
接下来的几分钟，Sam真的相信了他的话。他们俩一言不发地坐在床上，Dean的身子几乎是倚靠在床头板上，闭着眼睛，双手放在膝盖上。正是他的手惹起了Sam的警觉：他的手放在膝盖上，掌心向下，可是完全已经变形了。Sam伸出手指，小心地碰了碰Dean肿胀的指节。  
  
“你的手痛吗？”他问。  
  
“嗯。”Dean回答。  
  
Sam咬了咬唇，不知道该做些什么。“想出来吃早饭吗？”他试探性地问。  
  
“可能再等会吧，Sammy。”  
  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
“你知道我是怎么回事吗?”Dean轻声问。他的语气急迫，带着催促的意味，就和他每一次想要让Sam自己把事情弄清楚时的一样。Sam并不确定。他知道肯定是有什么不对，而且已经不对了很久了，可是他就是想不起那叫什么。有时候，只需要一个名字、一个词，一切就能如同坠入杯内的冰块一样各归各位。  
  
冰。“需要冰吗？”Sam问，“冰会不会有用？”  
  
“当然，”Dean说，“冰当然有用。”  
  
Sam回到厨房，在冰箱里找到了几包冰袋。他拿出一些，撕开外面一层冰冻的凝胶，试着让他的大脑配合他工作，告诉他应该怎么做。他以前也干过这个，对此他很确定。接下来还有几步，还有几件事要做，可是……到底是什么？  
  
他找到了几张干毛巾布，将冰袋包裹起来，这样不会冻伤Dean的皮肤。最后一秒钟，他想起还有阿司匹林，于是接了杯水。他仍然不太清楚他现在是在应付些什么。某种疾病吧，让Dean很难受的那种。或者说，他是猎魔时受了伤？不可能——他们现在就住在这座房子里，他们没有猎魔。  
  
“我很抱歉，兄弟，”回到卧室后，Sam说，“我的脑袋今天有些不好使，我没法——”  
  
“没关系，”Dean说，“谢谢你拿来的冰。”  
  
“我给你拿了阿司匹林。这个对吗？”  
  
“这个很好，”Dean对着他咧开嘴笑，可是当他抬起手，艰难地屈曲手指握住杯子时，他的笑容渐渐收敛起来。Sam弯下身子，用手掌抬住杯子底部以防万一，然后等待着Dean吞下药片。  
  
“你想要把冰袋放哪儿？”  
  
“我手里拿两个，”Dean说，“另外那个，帮我放在左肩上好吗？对，就是这样。”  
  
“那你不想吃早餐了？”  
  
“这样吧，”Dean说，“定个闹钟。要是我四十分钟之内还没出来，就进来找我。”  
  
“我能和你呆在一起吗？我可以拿本书来看。”  
  
“当然，”Dean给了他一个弧度微小但却真挚的微笑。  
  
Sam回到客厅时，已经忘了自己到底是要找什么。房间里弥漫着一股浓郁宜人、清新香甜的气味，过了一秒钟他才意识到，那是因为角落里的一棵矮小的松树。圣诞树。好吧，现在还算不上是圣诞树，上边什么都没有。就现在来说，那只是一棵树，一棵装点室内的树。这棵树看上去很可爱，Sam经过时充满爱意地摇了摇树的枝干。  
  
他回来时，Dean已经开始稍稍活动起筋骨。他试探性地弯曲着手臂，旋转着脚踝。他挪了挪身子，为Sam让出空间。Sam小心翼翼地坐了下来。Dean的床比Sam的床要小，他的脚跟可以触到床板，这让他意识到Dean有时候其实是那么渺小，他忍不住笑了起来。  
  
“说到客厅里那棵树，”Sam说，“圣诞节是什么时候？”  
  
“明天，”Dean说，“糟了，我们还没开始装饰。我还想着我们可以今天来弄。”  
  
“要买装饰品吗？反正我一会儿也得去商店，我们牛奶喝完了。”  
  
“我们有些灯可以用，”Dean说，“不用担心。”  
  
Dean不喜欢Sam一个人出门——不过，在Sam的记忆中，他以前也不喜欢Sam来开车，可是现在一直都是由Sam开车，因为Dean已经开不了了。Sam把家的地址写了下来，而且他的手机也有导航功能，一直到现在，他还没走丢过。只要他把要做的事记在本子上，一般情况下，他都能记起他是出门来干什么的。  
  
对了，笔记本。他从后口袋里掏出笔记本，看见第一页上写的字：Dean有关节炎。不要给他开老年人的玩笑。  
  
“该死，”他的心里升起一阵内疚感，“我怎么会把这个给忘了？”  
  
Dean低头瞥了一眼笔记本，“没关系的，Sam。”  
  
“我经常忘事吗？我不怎么忘事的啊。”  
  
“不经常，”Dean说，“只是有些时候。不过你总是能记起来。”  
  
“你怎么不告诉我？你要是之前就告诉我，我就——”  
  
“老兄，你都做得很好，”Dean说，“冰，阿司匹林，我们都很好。”  
  
“可能你是很好，”Sam说，“可是我不喜欢这样。我知道，你想让我靠自己把事情记起来，可是这让我觉得自己很蠢。就算没有你在一旁搅乱，我已经觉得自己很蠢了。”  
  
“对不起，”Dean说，“下次我一定直接告诉你。”  
  
“我们已经是不是也为这事争吵过？”Sam斥责道，“你是不是每次都这么跟我说，然后之后你从来不会这么做？因为你知道，反正我也不会记得？”  
  
“不是，”Dean说，“天哪，对我有点信任好吗？”  
  
Sam的手颤抖着拂过他的头发，想要让自己冷静下来。Dean姿势别扭地拍了拍他的膝盖。  
  
“Sammy，”他说，“你可能只是饿了，你今天有吃东西吗？”  
  
“我不知道。”Sam愁苦着脸。  
  
“不可能，你知道的，”Dean温声哄道，“听听你身体怎么说。”  
  
“我不想听我该死的身体怎么说！我想要记起来！”  
  
Dean的鼻孔翕动，“呃，好吧，我还想上《与星共舞》呢，我们又不是想要什么就能得到。”  
  
“我们从来没得到过想要的东西，”Sam说着，眼泪就要夺眶而出。他不想像现在这样，不想就这么崩溃掉，可是有时候他觉得一切太艰难，太令人疲惫。  
  
“谁说我们不行，”Dean说，“看着我：我想要一杯咖啡。”  
  
“Dean……”  
  
“首先，我想要起来，然后我想要一杯咖啡。还可以再来片吐司，或者一些培根——可是，我需要你的帮助，所以你必须得振作起来，好吗？”  
  
“你好点了吗？”Sam问道，“可以起来了？”  
  
“对，如果你能够收起你自怨自艾的演说，来帮我一把的话。”Dean缓慢小心地将腿伸出床沿，“好了，”他说，“把我这个老爷爷扶起来。”  
  
“我的笔记本上说，不可以开老年人的玩笑。”Sam说着，握住Dean的肩膀，蹲下身子，这样他们就可以一起站起来。  
  
“等你到了一定的年龄，”Dean说，“你就可以想开什么玩笑就开什么玩笑了，”他松开Sam的手，向前走了几步，步伐僵硬而颠簸。接着，他微微侧过身看向仍然站在房间中央的Sam，“一起去？”他说。  
  
去哪儿？Sam想要发问，可是只是点了点头，跟着他走了出去。  
  
  
  
**  
  
那天晚上，Sam没法入睡。他感觉自己像是遗漏了什么，像是忘掉了什么他必须得想起来的事。他一直以来都有这种感觉，可是今晚却和以往不同，比以往更加强烈、更加具体。那件事和Dean有关。凌晨两点左右，他下了床，轻手轻脚地走过长廊到了哥哥的房间，一边推开门向里面张望，一边觉得自己的行为有些诡异。Dean吃了安眠药，现在睡得很沉，基本上连动也不动；他张着嘴，轻声打着呼噜，看上去没什么事，不过保险起见，Sam还是掏出笔记本，盘起腿坐在他的床边，一页一页地翻看，寻找着有没有什么线索。他什么都没找到。  
  
他去了厨房，想着也许他是饿了。可是在吃了一片面包，尝了几口冰淇淋后，他发现自己并不饿。他喝了杯水，然后发现自己也不口渴。不知不觉地，他进到了浴室，然后放空地望着药柜上的瓶瓶罐罐；他试着小便，可是却并无便意；他撕开一条绷带，然后又重新粘上去。他觉得自己现在就像一只无主的游魂，漫无目的地随意飘荡着，游走在此生和来生之间。  
  
接着，他走进客厅，鼻子里传来一阵浓郁的松树味。他终于记起来了。  
  
圣诞。明天就是圣诞。从手表上来看的话，应该是今天了。他本来是打算给Dean买份礼物的。该死的，他本来想给哥哥买份礼物，可是还没找到一份合适的就已经把这件事给忘了。他知道，Dean再怎么也肯定给Sam准备了一份礼物，一些很廉价、包装破烂不过却出乎意料的贴心温暖的东西。而Sam呢，永远都是两手空空。  
  
没关系的，他告诉自己。Dean知道，你在乎他。你每天有一半的时间都在为他做饭、帮他穿衣，他怎么可能不知道？没事的，没事的。  
  
可是他却一点也不觉得没事。Sam坐在那棵树的前面，盯着它，想着他哥哥小时候的样子：那时的他满脸雀斑，绿色的眼睛欣喜地睁大；他的手里抱着一盆假蕨类盆栽，那是他靠着甜甜的嘴向旅馆的前台那里要来的。他在盆栽上挂上他存了好几个月的口香糖包装纸。连John都忍不住称赞，这东西看上去有多么漂亮。  
  
Sam已经不记得他是什么时候下的床了，他的嘴里残留着味道，可是他不记得自己吃了什么。他的脸很光滑，可他不记得什么时候刮过胡子，他也认不出自己身上穿的衣服。  
  
可是，那个圣诞节的那株盆栽，他却记得如此清晰。  
  
就在那一刻，他知道了，他要送给他哥哥什么。  
  
  
  
**  
  
第二天早上九点，Dean走进厨房。他仍然步伐蹒跚，可是并不太严重，而且他成功地穿上了运动裤，虽然没能拉上拉链。Sam坐在厨房里的椅子上抖着腿，尽他最大的努力回忆他现在到底是在做什么。  
  
“早上好，”Sam说着，示意了一下桌上冒着热气的咖啡壶，“要咖啡吗？刚刚煮好的。”  
  
“谢谢，”Dean说着，二话不说地朝着咖啡奔去。他没出什么岔子便拿起了咖啡壶，将咖啡倒在他最喜欢的杯子里。那是个巨大的蓝色陶瓷杯，旁边的把手很大，便于他拿握。他不顾烫嘴，畅快地大饮一口，然后愉悦地长舒一口气。  
  
“你要和我一起到沙发上喝吗？”Sam站起来问，“这里有点冷。”  
  
“当然，”Dean说着。只要能带着他的咖啡，让他做什么都可以。他跟在Sam的后面，刚刚到达客厅门廊，他停下脚步。  
  
“Sammy，”他说。  
  
仅此一次，Sam很庆幸自己有着糟糕的记忆，因为这让他可以如同第一次一般观看眼前的场景：他们那棵树，从树顶到树干，都闪烁着白色的灯光，枝桠上悬挂着亮晶晶的金银装饰品——那是Sam在购物袋里找到的；枝头沉甸甸地挂着拐杖糖——那是Sam从他们楼下邻居那里偷拿回来的，那家人把糖放在门外的玻璃碗里以增加节日的喜气；没有挂拐杖糖的地方挂着闪闪发亮的锡箔纸做的星星——Sam花了一晚上的时间把它们折成这个样子。有好几次，他都想不起来自己到底是在做什么：为什么他明明该睡觉，却在玩锡箔纸？不过他给自己留了一条很详细的便签，贴在膝盖上，所以他才刚刚忘记不久，就能立马记起来。他还用旧报纸折了一些千纸鹤，粗略来看大概有二三十个。这是Jess在Sam大二的时候教会他的，虽然他的脑子跟不上了，可是他的身体还是可靠地记下了这项技能。  
  
如果要他自己来说的话，效果真的挺美的。这棵小小的树让他们的客厅看上去优雅别致，而又令人舒心；微微闪烁的灯光让整个屋子弥漫在柔和的光亮之中。Dean的脸上洋溢着喜悦和惊讶，他睁大眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，看上去像是又变回了十岁的那个孩子。  
  
“圣诞节快乐，”Sam说。Dean转过身，难以置信地看着他。  
  
“你记得，”他说。  
  
Sam撩起衣袖，向他露出自己的手臂内侧，上边用黑色记号笔写着：今天是圣诞！你装饰了圣诞树！Dean轻声一笑，声音里尽是喜悦和吃惊。  
  
“Sam，”他说，“你从哪儿——你是怎么——你什么时候弄的？”  
  
“昨晚，”Sam眉开眼笑道，“我把锡箔纸都用完了。不好意思。”  
  
“不好意思？”Dean说，“该死，Sam，这看上去棒极了。”  
  
“我知道你有多喜欢圣诞树，”Sam说。Dean的脸微微泛红。  
  
“就是喜欢，”他轻声道。  
  
“听我说，”Sam说，“我知道，我经常忘记事情，可是——有些事情，我永远也不会忘。我想让你明白这一点。”  
  
“我当然明白，”Dean说，该死，他才不会承认自己的视线有些模糊，“Sam……”  
  
“好了，”Sam说，“坐下。我去做些雪人煎饼。”  
  
Dean咧开嘴，“你真的是睡了一觉之后，整个人都变甜了，哈？”  
  
“坐下，”Sam说。Dean照他的话做，渐渐降低身子坐上沙发，伸展开双腿。他赤着脚，Sam看见他肿胀的脚趾已经开始像他的手指那样变得弯曲。他用力地吞咽，转移开视线。  
  
他走进厨房，开始准备食材。可是突然一下子，他记不起来他是为什么要把面粉倒进搅拌钵里。他是要做曲奇饼吗？还是派？  
  
“Dean，”他大叫，“我是在这儿做什么来着？我是在做派吗？”  
  
一阵停顿之后，Dean回答，“你真的是在考验我的信誉，朋友。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“煎饼，Sam。你在做煎饼。不过或许你的潜意识正在试着告诉你些什么！”  
  
“煎饼，”Sam自言自语道，“煎饼，煎饼，煎饼。”  
  
一个小时后，他和Dean坐在沙发上，一边欣赏着他们的圣诞树，一边叉起刚刚出炉的苹果派往嘴里送。  
  
“老爷爷喜欢圣诞，”Dean开心地叹道。  
  
Sam放下盘子，“好吧，Dean？老年人的玩笑我就忍了，可是用第三人称？这绝对不行。”  
  
“很诡异吗？”  
  
“有一点诡异。”  
  
他们继续嚼着嘴里的东西。一分钟后，Dean又开口，“老爷爷，喜——欢—圣——诞——”  
  
“拜托。”  
  
“就是想考验考验你，Sammy，得让你随时保持敏锐。”  
  
“我很感激。”  
  
Dean嚼了几口，又继续说道，“我是真的，很感激，这些……”他小心地举起手，对着那棵树挥了一挥。  
  
“嗯，”Sam说，“我也是。一直如此。”  
  
Dean扭了扭身子，不知道是因为情绪上还是身体上的不适。Sam并不确定。“我给你准备了礼物，”他说，“不过，我没法把礼物包装起来。我做不到，很抱歉。现在礼物就在我的柜子里。”  
  
“我来包装，”Sam主动提出，“我来包装。你在这里等我半个小时，我一会儿还是会表现得很惊喜的。”  
  
Dean笑了起来，“这也太糟糕了，老兄。”  
  
“不，”Sam一边说着，一边露出微笑，“一点也不糟糕。”  
  
[FIN]  
  
  
译注  
  
[1]原句为Make new friends and keep the old. Some are silver, the others gold. 结识新朋友，留着老朋友；一方为白银，一方为真金。Sam因为Dean提到了金球和银球于是改编了这句歌词。  
  
[2]原句为“It's 10 PM. Do you know where your children are?”，1967年间纽约发生动乱，晚间新闻里会播放这句话，提醒家长注意保护好自己的孩子不要随意上街。


End file.
